Ouran High School Hetalia Club
by Honda Natsuka
Summary: America somehow manages to get the rest of the countries to go to high school! But somehow, Japan wins instead and Chooses the legendary Ouran High School. Multiple pairings you probably have never considered! Editing.
1. Rock, Paper, scissors!

**A/N: okay, I am a bit addicted to hetalia. but i wanted to try one of these! ^^**

**i shall never own hetalia and ouran. What gave you guy's that idea?**

**Enjoy~**

**Edit date: 12/10/2011 5:24 PM.**

* * *

><p>"How did this idiot manage to convince us?" The british man grumbled to a french man who, sadly for the british man, wanted to rape him.<p>

"On hon hon~ I hope you'll be going to my school~" he purred. The british man bristled angrily but also had a tinge of pink on his cheeks, curtsy of the french man, who we all can agree is a pervert.

"Okay, Here are the 'random' drawings!" America announced, breaking up the bickering nations. Everybody rushed to the board to see who they were against.

England against France, America against What's-his-face, Japan against China, and so on.

As everybody fought to see the board, three voices came over the rest. "LET THE ROCK PAPER SCISSOR GAMES BEGIN!" America, Denmark, and Korea exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p>"I shall not lose to you Onii-san," Japan muttered in his ever so quite voice, eyes lit with an almost invisible fire.<p>

"Neither shall I aru," China said back, smirking. They got into their positions.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors... Shoot!" They both said at the same time as they chose. China held up a rock and Japan held up paper. China was dismayed to see that his _younger_ brother was beating him in a game.

"A-ARU? Let's try again!" China laughed angrily. Japan nodded his head in agreement, not really paying attention or caring. He knew China like the back of his hand.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors... Shoot!" They said once again. China chose paper and Japan chose scissors. "A-ARU? I AM A FAILIER OF A BIG BROTHER!" China wailed. Everybody in earshot wondered how losing a game could make him a 'failier of a big brother' as China put it.

"yes you are," Japan agreed and nodded his head once. China snapped his head up. "you were supposed to say I'm not!" China yelled at the seemingly emotionless country.

"But I would be lying if i said that," Japan smirked at the sore loser of a nation.

* * *

><p>"We meet again old friend, non?" France winked at the blushing nation who wanted to bash his head in.<p>

"Just get on with it..." The tea drinker muttered, not wanting to fight and instead get over with this.

"Fine~. Rock... Papier... ciseaux... Shoot!" France smiled and said the words in french and chose paper while England chose... paper.

"Retry. Rock... Paper... scissors... Shoot!" England said this time. Once again, they both got the same. Again and again, France and England got the same thing. After a while, a group of finished nations surrounded them, surprised that they both could get the same thing again and again.

"This is the last round! make it count! Rock... Paper... Scissors... Shoot!" Switzerland reffed and shot his gun at the ceiling. France chose paper, and England chose...

* * *

><p>"Since I am the winner, I get to choose which school?" Japan asked curiously to the depressed superpower.<p>

America nodded his head sadly. Japan looked around the room and noticed that England was crying in the corner (because he lost to france), France was sadly flirting with Turkey (because he lost to Germany), Germany was busy talking with Veneziano (because he lost to America), and America depressed in front of himself (because he lost to Japan).

'So many chooses... Hiroshima? Osaka? Hokkaido? Or...' Japan pondered before making his decision. "America-san... I have chosen the school," Japan smiled cutely.

"what is it?" America looked away with a light blush.

Japan whispered the name into the blushing nation's ear and proceeded to tell him of the school's history and information.

"Okay!" Amerca yelled grabbing the attentions of every nation. "Japan has chosen a school!" He announced, the color back in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"People, these are our new classmates!" Soga announced to the excited teens.<p>

He pointed at a blond with blue eyes and glasses. "This is-" "HEY EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS ALFRED F. JONES! NICE TO MEETCHA!" He smiled, dazzling some girls.

"Er, Al-kun, Please don't yell," a short boy with black hair and brown eyes tried to calm the energetic american.

"Aw Kiku! You're just as boring as Iggy! Loosen up like Yong Soo!" He laughed. Japan froze and whimpered. "P-please don't mention him..." Kiku shook, obviously trying to forget about the korean.

Soga coughed to get their attention before continuing. "this is Kiku Honda," and pointed at Japan.

"Konnichiwa. It is a pleasure to meet you," Kiku greeted and bowed. Some of the girls fainted from cuteness before Soga continued again.

"These two are Arthur Kirkland-" he pointed at England "-and this is Francis Bonnefoy." He then pointed at France who immediately pulled out a rose and gave it to the nearest girl.

Said french man suddenly felt something hard hit his head and proceeded to fall to the ground.

"Bloody hell francis, you gotta stop flirting with girls!" Arthur sighed angrily and put down his weapon [that was being eyed by some concerned teens] before he thought outloud to himself. "I wonder how everybody else is doing..."

France painfully smiled. "Don't worry angleterre~ they'll be fine." England pick up his weapon again and raised it over his head, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Iggy man! You don't have to murder him on the first day of school! at lease do it afterwards," Alfred sighed as he held the weapon with one hand and rolled his eyes.

"And what did I say about calling me that?" Arthur snapped at Alfred.

"I must not have heard you~" Alfred laughed as he turned around to talk to Kiku, Arthur's weapon still in his hand. Everybody looked at the unusual bunch of friends.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" someone asked from the back of the room. "of course, Kaoru," His twin answered back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everbody, it is now lunch!" Soga announced before turning to go to the lunch room.<p>

"Hey Kiku, Iggy, Francis!" Alfred called.

"And here I thought I'll finally be away from him..." Arthur mumbled before turning to the american.

"Let's all eat together!" Al continued, ignoring what England said.

"Look you wanker, I will not have lunch with you!" Arthur faced the taller man.

"Then you'll have to eat alone with Francis~" Alfred smiled.

"... Fine. FINE! you win you bugger!" Arthur yelled at Alfred.

"Let's go Al-kun," Kiku said trying to break the tension.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. "I'm alway's ready," he answered. They had set a trap for the new students- a thin transparent wire that if they pull will trigger the attack- egg launches from all side's that will then drop honey and glue covered feathers on them. "Here they are Kaoru," Hikaru whispered, excited. Alfred who was not paying attention, had triggered the trap. It begun.<p>

* * *

><p>"Al-kun. someone laid a trap. Be prepared." Kiku warned. Just like he said, the first eggs were shot. They all avoided them after centuries of training. Eggs where flying everywhere, but not one hit them. But you couldn't tell from the outside. Once all the eggs ran out, feather's dropped from the ceiling above. A crowd had appeared during the attack, wondering who were in it this time. Everyone gasped. Not even one person ever escaped without getting hit by an egg before, not even Honey or Mori.<p>

"Wow, Iggy, I haven't done that in forever!" Alfred laughed.

"I must agree Al-kun. The last time I had to actually avoid something was during-" Kiku stared before he noticed the crowd.

"Francis? Normally you'll be the one covered in eggs! How did you avoid that?" Arthur asked.

"Well that was years ago Arthur. Who says I haven't practiced?" He chuckled lightly causing a few students to faint.

* * *

><p>"Our plan failed Kaoru!" Hikaru whispered from a dark corner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kaoru, Hikaru, that was LAME! You can do better than that!**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: Review for more of our tricks!**

**Haruhi: Please no...**

**Kaoru: *creepy face***

**Hikaru: *creepy chuckle***

**Tamaki: Stay away from my daughter!**

**Kyoya: Tamaki's right boys. You guys are siblings, so no incest.**

**Honey: *cute face* We're family only in Tamaki's eyes, so we're not siblings.**

**Tamaki: Be quite pet bunny! è_é**


	2. Join the Host Club!

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

**I will never own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club. Why would you think that?**

**Anyways, I suck at explaining stuff like putting details ect. And... I can make mistakes but, Who cares?**

**Edit date: 12/14/2011 10:18 PM.**

* * *

><p>"Wait a second... Why am I a 1st year?" England realized as he turned to the american, hate radiating from his glare.<p>

"Haha! Funny story..." Said american laughed heroically as he took a half step back.

"Yes Alfred-san... Why am I, the oldest, in 1st years? Care to explain?" Japan asked, as scary as Russia. He was beginning to feel an unpleasant feeling in his gut as he glare at the quivering nation (Because two people are know currently out to get him).

"Hahaha! An even funnier story!" America laughed nervously as he now took a full step back while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, and maybe a little bit of... Fear?

"Mon cheres, you can bother kill him after school," France tried to calm them down in his deep [seductive] voice and raised his hands up, making complex hand motions the two mad nations could not comprehend. Japan thought about this topic for a second.

"I will do that Francis-san," Japan bowed, turning to watch England terrorize the young nation with joy lighting up his eyes, but only close friends and family would be able to see.

"How is that going to help me?" America cried, throwing his food into the air which landed, ironically, on Hikaru's and Koaru's head. His little act caught the attention of the other students.

Japan watched the two (Ameirca and England) fight with mild interest, as he sees this almost every day. He turned to France who had started flirting with some girls while he waited. Since he has nothing better to do, he headed for French man with a sheathed katana. "Baka," Japan sighed at he hit France on the head with the katana, leaving a big, red bump hidden by his hair.

"AAIIIYYY! K-Kiku, what was that for?" France cried as he delicately held his head with his hands. "Didn't you promise us that you weren't going to flirt with girls?" Japan asked as he started to poke the cowering nation with the sheathed katana. Before France could answer with a complaint, Spain and Prussia appeared. "Yo Francis!" Prussia greeted with a small wave of his hand while his bird chirped lightly.

"Want a tomato?" Spain asked as he pulled out a juicey red tomato out of nowhere.

"No thank you," Japan shook his head politely was he cringed inwardly at the sight of the red vegetable. Never was he going to eat a tomato raw again.

"Nah, I'm fine," France said lazily as Prussia pulled him up off the ground from where he crouched.

"The awesome me doesn't eat tomatoes!" Prussia exclaimed, oblivious to Spain's drooping figure.

Japan turned around and began to walk back to England and America who had just stopped fighting. "Hey-" Japan was about to greet before Korea (That sneaky bastard. XD) snuck up behind him and started to grope the older nation's chest.

"DAZE! YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE!" Korea exclaimed now gathering the attention of the students who had recently returned their attention to their friends and food.

"For the last time Yong Soo! I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" Japan cried when suddenly Korea was lifted of him, as he prayed to any kami out there.

"Found him China da?" Russia asked suddenly from above Japan to the shorter man next to him.

"Thanks Ivan..." Japan murmured as he looked away from the [agitating] russian. But before Japan could talk to China, Turkey and Greece appeared with cameras.

"Kiku, we sensed you being angry! Did we miss it?" Turkey asked, but Japan couldn't see his eyes because of the -masquerade?- mask before his eyes. "Yes. Yes you did." Japan replied calmly.

Surveying the room, Japan saw America, England, and what's-his-name eating lunch together, the nordics eating lunch together too, and Russia was picking on the baltics while Poland tried to protect Lituania. 'The other's must have went outside.' Japan thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, have you noticed how many exchange students that suddenly appeared?" Haruhi asked the apathetic male.<p>

"Hm? Why, yes I have. Why?" He answered before firing off his own question while writing something into a clip board.

"Well, it seems like they all know each other," she said as she surveyed the lunch room.

"Is that so..." Kyoya absently muttered more to himself than Haruhi. Before Haruhi could say anything else, someone interrupted.

"Hey Kyoya!" A voice exclaimed behind him. They both heard loud footsteps behind themselves. They automatically knew who it was.

"Yes Tamaki?" Kyoya asked not even turning around.

"I have a great idea! We should ask some of these guys if they want to join the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"I was already on that," Kyoya calmly answered, "I'm thinking about inviting Francis, Toris, Antonio, Yao, and Kiku."

Tamaki smiled gleefully when he heard that. "Good job Kyoya! Now, go do what ever you have to do to get them to join!" said blonde yelled happily as he ran ((more like dragged)) off with Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Japan turned around when he heard someone yell. 'Is it my imagination?' He shook his head and turned his attention towards the other nations. '...' He thought. 'This is just like a meeting...' His dull eyes flickered around the room before he decided to sit next to America and England.<p>

"Kiku! Do you agree with me about making a superhero to fight off crime a good idea? And I won't take no for an answer!" America asked as he jabbed England in the side earning himself a grunt.

"Well, last time I checked, we CAN'T genetically engineer a superhero to fight off crime, or have you forgotten? Also, all your idea's generally fail one way or another!" England argued back.

"Ah... Guys, people can hear you," Japan mumbled as he shifted his eyes to look at all the staring people. Most were girls though.

"Ah, sorry Ja- Kiku. I forgot for a second. But if we don't discuss this, our bosses will get mad at us again..." England murmured as he looked at his food. Japan panicked a bit, but didn't show it.

"Y-you guys can discuss it, but don't yell," Japan calmly reassured the depressed nation.

"Nah... We'll do it in a meeting..." He murmured as he pushed his food towards Japan. "Here, you have it..."

Japan watched England shuffle away to go find the perverted French man [whom we all know and love]. "Anyways, Kiku, do you want to watch a movie with me? It's gonna have lots of gore and ghosts and monsters and...!" America started to blab on as Japan zoned him out. Said nation only heard bits and pieces as he checked the room. Students where filing out of the lunch room slowly.

Suddenly, he sensed a presence behind him. "Yes?" Japan asked while blankly looking out of a window. Outside the window were flower beds of different breeds- roses, sunflowers, chrysanthemums, etc.

"You are Honda Kiku, am I correct?" A calm voice [Almost as calm as Japan's] asked. Japan slowly turned around towards the teen with black hair and glasses.

"You are correct. And you are?" Japan asked lazily as he looked at Kyoya up and down.

"I am Ootori Kyoya, the vice-president of the Host Club. You may be wondering why I am talking to you. The answer is simple. I - we - want you to join the Host Club." Kyoya stated as he started to write on his mysterious clip board.

"... I shall think about it..." Japan said as he picked up his tray to throw the food away, America chasing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: haha~! Finished another chapter!**

**We all know what Japan means by 'I shall think about it'. XD**

**oh, i you have any ideas, I'll gladly hear them! 8D**

**Japan: ... Review and I join the host club...**

**England: ... Did I have, like, some sort of mood swing?**

**Japan: Why don't you reread it if you don't understand it?**

**Natsuka & England: ... Do not want...**


	3. Japan is NOT a Lady!

**A/N: GAHH! So sorry for the long wait! I was on deviantart and youtube and reading Fanfics so i sort of got side tracked... Also, i didn't have any inspiration. Well now, yesterday i force myself to write most of this (I had like, 200 words before yesterday).**

**Warning: Japan is very OOC in one paragraph (or two). You have been warned!**

**anyways, If i don't describe things enough, don't get angry! I'm not even in high school. =.=**

**12/23/2011 6:08 PM.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" A stern german voice asked from behind the japanese man who could pass for a teen.<p>

Said teen-man turned to glance at the European. "Ah, Germany," he whispered his name so no one would over hear, "I'm going to music room 3." He turned his gaze towards the hallway. "Someone left me a note."

Germany stared at Japan, his gaze softening. "Well, since we don't know the school that well, Veneziano and I will come along with you." He grunted, even though this is Japan's school.

Japan sighed as he looked at Germany with a small, thankful smile. "Okay, but make sure Italy doesn't break anything." As he was talking, said italian popped out from behind Germany.

"Ve~! Japan, Japan, we should eat pasta later!" Italy sang happily and obliviously. They walked in complete silence to music room 3. Italy was humming a small tune, Germany was sighing with defeat (We can all blame Italy), and Japan stared off into space. All normal actions. Before he [they] knew it, they were standing in front of the light-pink doors that led into the host club.

"Ve~ let's go in~!" Italy sang as he lunged for the door handle. Germany sighed with frustration and Japan only smiled weakly. '_Italy will be Italy_,' Japan thought amused.

Inside music room 3 was the host club. "Welcome~" they said in unison (like a certain trio who will not be named). Jaan stood shocked (as well as Germany) gaping at the club members while Italy was smiling at them.

"Ah~! You got hikaru's and kaoru's letter it seems! Well, we want you, to join the host club!" Tamaki said to Italy as he handed Japan a rose."So who are you, pretty lady?" He asked with a charming smile on his face and a wink.

Japan's face darkened. Since Tamaki was as oblivious as an american (**A/N: Not insulting anyone besides myself and Alfred**), he couldn't sense the danger he was in. Japan reached behind his back and grabbed his katana in one swift movement (Where did that come from? !). Unsheathing his katana, Japan placed it right in front of Tamaki's face, not even an inch away. "If you ever call me a lady again, you will become a vegetable for the rest of your life*," he said coolly, a dark arua surrounding him.

Tamaki gulped and looked down at Japan with pleading eyes. Taking that as a 'okay', Japan pulled his katana back and sheathed it.

Haruhi eyed Japan. "Er, Kyoya, is he allowed to have that?" Haruhi asked, concerned there was a weapon in the room. "No, but since he can shut this school down, we can't do anything," Kyoya sighed as he wrote more words down on his clipboard. Haruhi looked questionally at Kyoya but decided not to asked anything.

"Ve~ Ludwig, this is a host club right, ve~?" Italy sang as he turned to Germany, eyes closed.

The twins looked curiously at Italy. "Hey italian, why are your eyes closed?" Kaoru (or Hikaru, you can't tell the difference) asked as he walked over to the happy italian with his twin. Italy turned to look at them.

"Ve~? You want me to open my eyes?" He asked, tilted his head questionally.

Ludwig heard this and turned his body switfly in Italy's direction. "NO VENEZIANO, DON'T DO IT!" He yelled, panicked as he reached his hand (Rather dramatically) over to Italy in a fruitless attempt in covering his face.

But it was to late, the damage was done. They all could see Italy's cute brown eyes when they suddenly heard a [loud] squeal. Italy was knocked to the ground by a black and blue blur. On top of him was Japan, cuddling and hugging him with affection. "Kawaii itaria wa so~! Anata no me o motto hiraite kudasai~! A watashi wa hoyo shi, eien ni anata o appaku suru tsumorida so kawaii ne~! [so cute italy~! you should open your eyes more~! oh you're so cute i'm going to hug and squeeze you forever~!]" Japan smiled (not to mention squeal) as he buried his face into Italy's chest.

Germany sighed. this happened all the time Italy opened his eyes. He walked over to Japan and hit a pressure point to knock him out**. He turned to the startled host club.

"Sorry about that. He has a problem whenever he sees something cute, it's his weakness. Normally he isn't so touchy-feelly," Germany shuddered when he replayed what just happened in his mind. "Are you okay Veneziano?" He asked over his shoulder. "Ve~ that was fun~! Normally he would push me away whenever i do that and then demands I take responsibility. Whatever that means," he smiled, showing he was better than fine (**A/N: I swear, Italy is an evil mastermind**).

"So... Anyways, he will be joining the host club, no matter what!" Tamaki declared [after getting over his shock] as he looked over at the german, who had just slung the unconsious japanese man over his shoulder.

"I don't think that's okay," the german shook his head before continuing, "he can't interact with people in normal situations. It took us years for him to even open up to us..." He sighed. "And that was only because of w- a fight we had with five other people," he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we will now take our leave. We need to do some work," he said with a small wave.

"Ve~ wait for me~!" Italy cried as he ran after the german, leaving the host club to ponder about what just happende over the last five or so minutes.

* * *

><p>"What were they talking about Kyoya?" Kaoru asked as he drank some tea with his twin on some plush chairs.<p>

Kyoya looked up momentarily. "Ah, I should tell you guys some stuff about them," Kyoya sighed as he stopped writing.

"Yay, story time~!" Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru sang as they sat in front of Kyoya. Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting closely next to each other while Honey snuggled up against Usagi.

"First off is Ludwig. He was born in germany as we all should know. he has an older brother that enrolled in here the same time as himself. He and his brothers are orphans, and their rather young looking grandfather took care of them. His hobbies are making sweets, reading, and walking his dogs. He also seems to have obsessive-compulsive disorder. So to sum it all up, he is the perfect stereo-type of a german.

"Next is Veneziano. He has a twin named romano who has a meaner attitude then himself. like Ludwig, he is an orphan and his young looking grandfather took care of them. He has the verbal tic 'Ve~'. his hobbies are cooking, siestas, painting, and singing. He has the habit of stripping before taking a siesta. He is also famous for his public nudity. Summing this up, he's the stereo-type of italians.

"Last is Kiku. He was found in a bamboo forest by a chinese boy. He was a prodigy when he was younger. 'He grew up quickly' was what his brother said. Then one day he attacked his brother with that katana he threatened Tamaki with." Tamaki paled and started to shiver.

"He left the house soon after. He hates public nudity. He got his fondness of food from his brother and will get mad whenever food prices rise by more than 5 cents. He was a hikikomori for a poriod of his life (with only one person he interacted with) and he hates cockroaches. He loves cute and fluffy things. Basically, he's a perfect image of the stereo-type of Japanese people.

"The intresting thing about those three was that they all work for the government, but no matter what we ask, they wouldn't reveil the threes' job," he concluded.

The host club was silent for the rest of that hour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, another chapter has past, sadly. LOL Tamaki you idiot! Japan is a boy! XD**

**I'm thinking about making occasional pairings with Japan (He's just so pairable!). And, this is my story so you can't tell me what i can and can't do. HA!**

*** sorry for everybody who knows or is related to a vegetable or if you are a vegetable (Not likely). I just don't want Japan killing Tamaki!**

**** I don't know if it's a pressure point that knocks you out. ^^'**

**Next chapter, you might see who joins the host club and [probably] see the first Japan pairing!**

**England: I hope I'll be that first pairing!**

**Natsuka: Maybe Igster. Review if you want Japan to be paired with someone in the next chapter.**

**Laila: Lol I love editing these chapters~!**

**Natsuka: Wha-? Who said you can be here!**

**Laila: I created you, now shut up.**

**Natsuka: ...**


	4. Prussia Must Take Responsibility!

**A/N: Next chapter, yayz! I started and finished this on the same day~**

**(To Scarlet: Sorry, no giripan is EVER going to be shown! HaHa! Or Taiwan! lol, sorry if your sad now... I'm in love with other pairings...)**

**ahen. well, for certain, Greece and Taiwan will not even be near Japan (Unless he's mad and Greece is coming to take a picture). Yay, I put up a poll for the next three pairings in this so go visit it~**

**Warning: will contain an accident kiss! you have been warned! XD yaoi time betches! Or maybe it was shounin ai...**

**12/23/2011 11:33 PM. (have you guys noticed that I haven't edited in AM?)**

* * *

><p>"Gomen Ita-chan," Japan bowed as he apologized to the happy italian with a guilty expression in his face.<p>

"You don't have to apologize Japan~! I liked it, ve~. Different from your 'take responsibility' talk and so on~," Italy said as he patted Japan's shoulder with glee and merriment. Japan's face visibly redden as he felt the italian intrude his personal space. He backed away slowly to make some more space for his own comfort.

The asian felt something missing. Looking around, he realized what was gone. Where is Germany-sama? He searched for the tall blonde. Italy noticed his uneasiness and smiled sincerely.

"Ve~ Germany is going to go get his Brother," the italian said as he sat on a sun-bathed bench. The short male looked over to the italian and smiled when he saw him play with a cat that was walking by. _kawaii italia~_ Japan thought before stopping himself, wiping away a trail of drool. _NO! I'm not a Spain..._ He shivered from the mere thought.

(Elsewhere, a certain spaniard is sneezing)

They heard footsteps coming towards them and turned their heads in the general direction the noise was coming from.

Italy brightened even more (is that even possible?) "Ve~ Germany! Germany! Look a kitty~!" Italy called to the approaching German as he grabbed the cat and showed it to the german. Germany smiled softly as he walked over with his brother.

"Hey kiki! kesesese~ Did you have a good first day?" Prussia asked the japanese man awesomely.

"Konbanwa Prussia-san. I had a... Interesting day," Japan answered honestly before looking at prussia. "What about your day?"

Prussia smiled happily when he looked at the cute japanese man. "Oh it was awesome! But not as awesome as me of course kesese~!" He laughed with Japan who chuckled softly.

Prussia stopped laughing when he looked over at the italian and his brother. "Hey Japan, you want to come over? Mein bruder and his boy toy look busy," he said as he looked at the short man.

Japan blushed when he heard Prussia call Italy a 'boy toy'. "Sure Prussia-san," he answered politely as to not act rude.

"Kesese~ Nobody can resist my awesomeness~!" Prussia smiled with joy at the thought that Japan was coming over to his house. He then suddenly remembered something. "Japan, I need to clean my house before you come over!" He fretted. Japan looked at Prussia calmly before smiling.

"How about I help you clean?" He asked in his monotone [but cute] voice. Prussia blushed before coughing.

"Nah, I shouldn't make you clean my mess..." He said akwardly. Japan sighed with a smile on his normally plain face.

"My treat. You know, for inviting me over?" Japan closed his eyes with a small [innocent-like yet sinister] smile. He knows that almost nobody could resist his cute face. He opened his eyes to reveil shiney, watery eyes that looked close to crying. He frowned slightly before placing a hand infront of his mouth lightly. "Or do you want me feeling guilty the whole time I'm with you?" He asked sadly.

Prussia blushed a bright red and sported a worried look in his eyes. "O-Of course not kiki! I'll let you help clean!" He cried before running off, as fast as an italian.

Japan started to chuckle softly. "Ve~ Prussia fell for your cute eyes~!" Italy smiled. "Oh, but I fell for it too, Ve~..."

Germany looked at Japan. "Japan, that could be used as a weapon of war, don't throw it around needlessly," he grumbled, a light blush on his face.

Japan smiled. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"Kesese~! Kiki, let's get cleaning!" Prussia yelled with excitment.<p>

Japan had been surprised with he stepped into the house, fore it was messier than a pig's pen. "Er, yes Prussia-san," he agreed akwardly.

"You clean the kitchen and living room while I clean the Bathroom and my room!" Prussia commanded the asian with a look of pure happiness on his eyes (for what, Japan could not fathom).

"Okay Prussia-san," Japan bowed as he headed for the kitchen. "Meet me back in the living room one hour, even if you're not done!" Prussia said before heading the other way for the bathroom.

Japan walked to the kitchen. In there he discovered a mountain of dirty dishes, papers all over the floor, dust atop of the cabinets, and spoiled fruits and vegetables.

_This is going to to be a long hour..._ Japan thought as he headed for the dirty dishes.

Before he was even done, it had been a hour. Japan sighed as he walked over to the living room. He put a hand in his hair before entering the living room.

"Hey Kiki!" Prussia greeted fron the couch. Japan offered a small smile as he walked over to the couch and the 'prussian'.

But before he reached the couch, he had tripped on something laying on the floor. Finding he was not on the cold floor and that his eyes were closed (_What is this warm feeling on my lips?_) Japan opened his eyes to find a startled german in front of him. And that they were kissing. On the lips.

Japan's face turned a deep shade of tomato red as he backed away from the german. "Y-you! m-me! wh-what hap-pened?" Japan asked shakily.

The german looked equally shakened and with a blush the same colour as Japan.

"You- you must take responsibility!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol bet you didn't see THAT coming! XD**

**Anyways,**

**Dear Nightshade,**

**Sadly, there will be not giripan. But, you're lucky, there will be japanada! HURRAH! It will be in about... 10 Chapters at most (Because Canada is so cute!)**

**from, ****me~!**

**ahem, for some reason, I love to pair Japan with anybody! He's the uke of the world!**

**Laila: Lol, Natsuka, I'm in your domain~!**

**Natsuka: Fucking bitch I'm not in the mood!**

**Laila: Why?**

**Natsuka: ... What would you say if I had bi-polar disorder?**

**Laila: ... Y-you m-m-mean?...**

**Natsuka: Yes, It does.**

**Laila: NNOOO!**


	5. Canada watches Japan Sleep!

**A/N: Here it is! So far, this is the shortest chapter...**

**To: Catsdon'tcry (LOVING the name, Lol)**

**There MIGHT be hints of USUK, Spamano, and Gerita. There will be no Franada, and if there is, it will probably be one-sided. Sorry. And yes, England and Japan are universal ukes.**

**From: Me**

**Anyways, Visit the poll! Will be opened for a few more chapters. And if you want to know why there are so many chooses is because**

**1) I only do pairings where you (Or at least I) can see a uke and seme in the relationship. (I won't pair him with relatives [countries in Asia])**

**2) Dude, there in different orders!**

**Warning: There will be a short JapanxCanada bit (Nothing serious, but still). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Japan opened the door to the house he shared with Germany and Italy.<p>

"Ve~ Japan, how was your time with prussia?" Italy asked as he run up the the asian who was walking through the door. Japan's face was a dark shade of red. _Don't remind me Ita-chan!_ He thought, embarassed.

"I-it was... F-fun," he stammered as he took off his jacket. Of course he was lying. All they did was clean and... Never mind.

"Oh~ Well then Japan, do you want to eat pasta with me~?" Italy asked blissfully, his haircurl moving up and down from his excited jumping.

_So cute~_ Japan thought sincerely before mentally slapping himself. _Baka! Don't think such Spain-like things..._ He shuddered some more.

"Ve~ Japan, are you okay?" Italy asked, worried for his best friend. Japan returned his gaze to Italy and smiled reassuringly.

"Yes Ita-chan, I'm okay," Japan smiled gentle and closed his eyes, doing another form of his cute face. He could hear Italy move. Opening his eyes, he found Italy's face a few inches away from his. "Ita-chan!" Japan exclaimed as he fell backwards to the ground (Yes Japan, attack the ground!).

"Ve~! Sorry Japan!" Italy apologized as he helped Japan up. "It was just, you seemed like you were lying to me Ve~" Italy explained.

Japan sighed._ Italy will be Italy..._

* * *

><p>"Hey Alfredo! Keeks!" A sudden voice called from behind.<p>

turning his head backwards, Japan found two look alikes. Glancing back to America, Kiku smiled. America was looking (more like glaring) at the look alikes, probably because they called him 'alfredo'.

"Konnichiwa, I believe you are Hikaru and Kaoru?" Japan smiled calmly as he faced the twins.

"Yup! I'm Hikaru," the one on the left said.

"And I'm Kaoru!" The one on the right picked up. _They look rather charming_ Japan thought as he stared at the twins. They started to get antsy after half a minute.

"Keeks, you look like you're staring into our souls," Hikaru spoke up, turning his head to his twin.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. America bristled angrily.

"Ah, Alfred-kun, they don't mean it! You don't have to get protective! I don't mind what they said, really!" Japan soothed the american. Slowly, America calmed and Japan smiled brightly. "Now go make fun of Iggy-chan," Japan said gently and pointed to the british man that was standing with a french [frog] man.

"Alright, Kiku!" America smiled before pulling Japan into a bone crushing hug.

"A-ameri-kun... C-can't... Br-breath!..." Japan choked. America quickly released the red, gasping asian.

"sorry kiku, forgot my own strength! Haha!" America laughed before jogging up to England.

Japan turned to the twins. "You should be thanking me," Japan growled to the twins. They looked at each other questionally before opening their mouth.

"Why?" They asked, in unison. Japan sighed as he tried to collect his breath.

"He practically crushed me! And that was when he hugged me. Think about what he can do when he's... angry," Japan shivered from that thought, because it had happened to him once.

The twins seemed curious. "What will he do?" They looked at Japan expectantly. Japan never answered.

* * *

><p>"Ah... Peace and quite..." Japan sighed as he slumped against the bench.<p>

He had just finished school and was now relaxing out in the school's yard.

The sun was setting slowly over the horizon. Above, the sky was painted shades of red, pink, purple, and orange.

"So beautiful," a voice said quitely from next to Japan. Said nation jumped up in surprise and looked over to see Canada.

Japan relaxed quickly, knowing Canada was a nice, quite nation. "Ah, Canada-san, I didn't see you there," He bowed before looking back to the sunset. He could feel Canada's questioning stare in the side of his head, probably because Japan remembered his name. "You're right, it is beautiful," he quitely agreed.

Japan was staring at the calm scenery in front of him to forget the uncomfortable look at his head. "Ah, Canada-san, why are you and your brother so different?" He sighed as he closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of the sunlight.

Opening his eyes, he turned to Canada. Canada softly smiled. "I honestly don't know. Maybe because he's got a warmer climate than me..." He pondered before looking at Japan. Japan was slowly nodding off. "You can lean on me Japan if you want," he offered.

Not even a second after he asked, he felt a warmth on his right shoulder.

_Japan is so cute when he's sleeping, _Canada thought as he looked down on the smaller nation. Canada reached over to pet his hair. But before he could touch Japan's hair, he paused. _Maybe he's a light sleeper. I wouldn't want to wake him up..._ Canada thought as he resumed watching the raven black haired man sleep.

_I feel like France..._ Canada thought after a while. He shivered from the thought. Instead of thinking about being a creeper, he thought of Japan. Japan's smooth, calm voice and silk like pitch black hair. His chocolate coloured eyes and feminine build.

_I... I think I'm in love! _Canada thought as he blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Canada-chan realizes his love for Japan!**

**Nightshade,**

**I couldn't wait for Japanada so it's right here! Maybe even later! HUZZAH!**

**Love,**

**Me**


	6. Movie Night!

**A/N: Another chapter~! God I forgot what to write because fanfiction decided to log me off before saving...**

**I have a problem using the characters' name! I use it to many times... OH! Next chapter they wall be in school again (hopefully i'll fit the host club in).**

**Warning: God! I don't even know if there'll be a kiss scene. Shows how_ informed_ I am with my story.**

**Oh, and I'm taking the help thing because I'M AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>Japan woke up slowly. Blurry-eyed, he looked around. It was nearly pitch black, with one light a few feet away. He could feel something on his head.<p>

_What is this warm thing?_ he wondered. Looking at his shoulder, he noticed someone was leaning on him, while he leaned back.

_Canada-san?_ Japan 's face lit up into a blush before calming._ Kawaii~_ he thought before mentally slapping himself (He sure does do that a lot, huh?). _Begone Spain, begone._

Carefully sliding out from underneath Canada's head, (Canada was resting his head on top of Japan's while Japan's head was snuggled into Canada's shoulder [daw, so cute~!]) he tenderly layed the taller male on the bench before he noticed how cold it was.

_I should give him my coat so he won't catch a cold_, he smiled when Canada snuggled into the coat Japan just layed on him. Japan shivered. He was oh-so-tempted into sliding under the warm coat with Canada.

_It is not polite!_ Japan scowled himself before bending down to give Canada a chaste kiss on the forehead. That much he could do.

He then pulled out his phone to tell America to retrieve his brother before heading back to the house he shares with Germany and Italy. Exactly one hour later, Japn felt the light quivering of his phone, a sign that he was getting a phone call. "Moshi moshi?(1)" Japan answered his phone.

"_O-oh, Japan. H-hello_," Canada blushe, not trying to hid it because nobody could see him.

"Ah, Canada-san. Why are you calling so late?"

_"Y-you forgot your c-coat._"

"Yes, I _vaguely_ remember it."

"_I'm coming over r-right now to drop it off._"_ Curse this stammering!_

"You don't have to."

"_Yes I do! You're my f-friend!_"

"Ah, if that's the case, let's watch a movie together later at nine."

"_O-okay..._"

"See you Canada-san."

"_B-before you hang up, can you call m-me Mathiew or C-canada-kun at least?_"

"Hmm... Okay Mathiew-kun. Sayonara."

"_S-sayo... nara?_" Canada imitated before he heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone followed by it hanging up.

Japan was smiling gently at the_ pleasant_ movie they were going to watch. But on the other end of the phone, it was a different story. Canada's face was redder than Spain's reddest tomato and he was smiling uncontrollably.

"I'm going to Japan's house!" Canada whispered, closing his eyes and burried his head in Japan's coat. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps outside of his door.

"Mattie! Who were you talking to~?" He could hear his brother grin from the other side of the door.

"Oh, n-no one," he fidgeted nervously on his bed.

"Really now? Is 'no one' your crush then?" America smirked as he opened the door [uninvited] and padded over to is red-faced brother. The younger brother could feel his face heat up more before he shoved his face into his pillow.

"I take that as a yes~! Now, tell me who is the lucky person to whom my dear brother has fallen in love with?" America jumped up and down. His brother was in love after all. That was _very_ big news.

Canada mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" America asked confused.

"... An..."

"what?"

"... Ap... n..."

"Who?"

"For god's sake, it's Japan! That asian nation that is an island! The one with all the technology!" Canada yelled, but it came out as a [embarrassed] loud whisper.

America felt a small, fluttering heat in his chest but shook it out. He placed a big smirk on his lips. "Then don't worry! The hero will make you and your love live happily ever after!" America said with hollow enthusiasm, but his brother didn't catch that.

"A-al..." Canada murmured gentle, embarrassed because his brother was making a big fuss over it.

* * *

><p>"Come in, come in. Please be quite because Italy and Germany are sleeping," Japan whispered while Canada smiled friendly.<p>

"Okay J-Japan-san?" Canada looked at Japan questionally. He nodded his encouragement. Canada's face brightened immensely.

"Since you are the guest, You can pick the movie," Japan instructed. Canada nodded his head to show that he understood.

After a minute or two, he decides to watch _Paranormal Activities 2 _(2). Japan looked at him hesitently.

"Are you sure you can watch that? Your brother is terrified with scary stories," he asked, confused.

Canada gave a small laugh, which caused Japan to feel more confused. Finally he explained. "America is basically the polar opposite of me," he smiled as he put in the DVD. They waited for the movie to start. Trying to get a conversation started, the asian opened his mouth.

"Mathiew-kun, if we ever have the chance, Maybe we can study together." That question surprised the canadian. The only person who asked to study with him was France, but only to try to get into his pants.

"S-sure!" Canada blushed. K_awaii Kanada~ _[Cute Canada~] Japan smiled lightly before returning to the TV.

Right now, it seemed like the baby was... Floating? Japan looked at the screen of the TV questionally. Canada was chuckling softly as the baby started crying (3).

"How can you laugh at this?" Japan asked bewildered. Canada only flashed a smile to Japan.

_Westerners are so weird..._ Japan thought as he shook his head slowly.

Finishing the movie, Japan and Canada stood in awkward silence.

"Hey Mathiew-kun, how do people in Canada say goodbye?" Japan asked curiously.

"Ah, since I was raised by France, we k-kiss people on the cheek(4)," Canada said as he and Japan blushed. Before he could understand what happened, Japan had lightly kissed him on the cheek before shoving him out the door and locking it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**(1) 'moshi moshi' is like 'hello' in japanese or some kind of greeting...**

**(2) I watched Paranormal Activities 2 a couple of days ago.**

**(3) Me and my cousin were laughing our head off at these Movies! XD**

**(4) I do not know French and french culture, so deal with it if it's wrong.**

**Dear Umahari,**

**yes, Prupan~! *cough*hopefully*cough***

**and blackqueenwhite & liechliet,**

**Sekakiku=awesomeness**

**Netherlands hopefully will be in this**

**Aaaannndddd... CanadaxJapan is cute, that's why i pair them~!**

**love,**

**Me**

**Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ **

**Σ(^∀´(┗┐ヽ(^∀^ )ﾉ**

**(-ω- )o＜**

**Can SOMEONE teach me how to make those things above? !**


	7. America thinks Japan is Sexy!

**A/N: Yay, chapter 7!**

**I'm thinking about making a FMA and Harry Potter crossover... I'm better at making crossovers than normal stories for some reason. :P**

**I'm also going to try to add more details to my chapters...**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it. I kissed Mathiew-kun's cheek!<em> He mentally screamed at himself. He was pacing in his room, all the while gnawing on his thumb lightly. The light flickered softly overhead and he could hear the rustling of the leaves in the tree.

_Oh, well..._ The short man sighed before looking at his clock. It showed a bright 1:23 A.M. Alarmed at the dreadfully late time, he quickly got changed and slid under his covers. Giving a small sigh, Japan decided to forget about it until later.

* * *

><p>A loud noise woke Japan from his peaceful slumber.<p>

"Vee~ Nihon, Nihon! Breakfast~!" An Italian called from the kitchen. Japan sniffed the air. _Hhmmm... Pasta again? When was the last time I had some?_ 'Nihon' thought sarcastically as he stretched his old bones, smiling lightly when he heard the satisfying crack.

He carefully opened his eyes, aware that if he did it too fast, his [old] eyes would feel a pain unlike any other. Well, except for atomic bombs. But that wasn't the point (1).

"Coming," he yelled down calmly as he walked to his closet. He absently reached in and grabbed the uniform before striping. As he put on his pants, the door flung open unexpectedly which caused Japan to jump and freeze.

There stood Italy and America at the doorway. Japan could feel his face heat up and tears well up on his eyes when he quickly realized who were standing in front of his bedroom door. Italy had his oblivious but questioning look while America had flustered cheeks.

Finding his tongue after about five seconds, Japan hopped over to the door and began to push Italy out.

"Out! Out out out!" Japan shooed hurrily, still greatly embarrassed.

Italy and America filed out rather quickly, even though one was an idiot and the other was in shock.

When the coast was clear, the asian swiftly pulled on his pants and shirt, as well as put on his tie (2) in less than ninety seconds, or one minute and thirty seconds.

He briskly walked out of the room and all of it's dark [and Kyoya worthy] secrets. He felt his stomach growl impatiantly at the thought of food, italian style. _Just wait a second~_ Japan laughed at himself. He was talking, or rather thinking, to himself.

Rounding the corner, Japan spotted America and Italy talking animately about Pasta and Heroes. And yes, Pasta and Heroes with a capital 'P' and 'H' (3).

Germany was the first to notice him. He gave the eastern nation an apologetic nod before returning to the newspaper in his hands.

Then next to notice him was Italy. "Ve~ Nihon~! Time for pasta~!" He sang as he pulled out a bowl of pasta with Alfredo sause. Japan only smiled at this.

Finally America noticed him. He seemed to have forget that (I will go into the Hero's point-of-view in a second) horrifying experience, and simply from the memory, Japan shivered inwardly.

"Itadakimasu," the only asian in the room said sleepily as he held onto the fork, something he just learnt to do a year or two ago. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the only person with glasses frown for a second before smiling and turning to Italy.

* * *

><p><em>Ding. Dong.<em> The blonde stood in front of the solid oak door waiting for someone to open up. He tried his brother, but he was nowhere to be found [even though he was right next to him].

Then he tried to talk to England, but he hung up after the first word and when America went over to his house, he slammed the door on his face [and was that a certain french nation in the background?].

Now he was standing in front of the Axis' door, going to go talk to Japan about heroes and burgers. But instead of the eye-candy of a man, a german bodybuilder stood in front of him (*gasp* don't insult Germany!)(4).

"What is it America," he growled. _Huh. He must still be hung up about World War 1 & 2._

"I came to see Japan!" He flashed his hero grin and got into his hero pose. From the corner of his eye, he could see Germany get into a thinking position before he sighed angrily.

"Fine. You can see him. I really want to get a restraining order for Japan, but he'll probably get mad at me," he huffed as he crossed his arms. America thought sadly._ Is everybody mad at me?_

Germany swiftly turned away and led him into the kitchen. "Veneziano!" He barked. The italian jumped into the air about a foot or two.

"Ve~ Doitsu~! You scared me! I thought you were mean old britain~" Italy said shakely, still recovering from the shock Germany gave him. Said german only smirked and chuckled lightly. Seriously, how can you hurt- or even yell at- this angel of a country?

"Sorry. Can you take America to Japan's room?" He asked while he sat down and picked up a newspaper.

"Ve~ Okay! Come on now A-me-ri-ka~!" Italy sang happily as he skipped to the hall that led to the bedrooms. The american followed obediantly, while smiling softly at Italy's joy.

Italy lept forward and grabbed ahold of the doorknob as the blonde caught up. He flung it open and right next to the bed, stood a half naked Japan.

America's face blend into a light blush, but he still noticed the asian get red, along with some tears.

"Out! Out out out!" He shooed then out, tripping over his pant legs in his haste.

America scrambled out hurrily while Italy walked- more like Japan shoved him- out of the room. "Ve~?" Italy asked questionally as they stood in the hallway.

America finally got over his shock. He saw the scars littered all over his torso and back. The most noticable were two huge burn scars, one on his shoulder and one on his lower back.

He released a shakey breath before smiling brightly at Italy. "How about we wait for him to change?"

* * *

><p>"Still don't see why I'm a first year..." The brit grumbled as he took his seat next to the french [frog] man.<p>

"Angleterre, don't be such an old fart," the long haired blonde purred before he felt a fist connect with his chest.

"Your older than me old man," England sneered- I mean, England retorted angrily. But before the enraged man could touch the now agitated man, two familiar faces appeared.

"Ah, Kiku!" He smiled happily. He was the only level headed nation besides Germany, Finland, and Sweden. Then he saw America. "Alfred," he grumbled the last name unwillingly.

This was going to be a long day for the 'old fart'.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I just feel like Japan never wants America to forget that! XD<strong>

**(2) The uniforms... So hard to remember!**

**(3) ... P... H... Panda... Hero! ^3^**

**(4) I basically made America say (or think) that Japan is smexy~ Oh, and that Germany was a muscley german. Deal with it.**

**Ssooo... I added in the last part because I noticed that in the last chapter, I said I would make them go to school.**

**Maybe the next chapter will have all host club. Meh.**

**And maybe I'll add in my OC because she'll help get this thing moving. Meh. Who cares?**

**Host club: Review and we'll make a second series~!**


	8. Kyoya Ponders About the New Students!

**A/N: yay! host club for the win!**

**By the way,**

**WARNING: Kyoya and Tamaki are together, lol. Oh, asakiku bit at the first Omake~.**

**IMPORTANT: I NEED A BETA READER! PLEASE! I beg of you!**

**I need a beta reader now! DX**

**(1,520 words!)**

* * *

><p>On the outside, Kyoya was his calm, apathetic self. But those close to him, like the host club, could see him fuming on the inside. When this happens, they try to distance themselves from him as far as possible. Well, except for the king of the host club (of course).<p>

"Hey Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed when he jumped in front of Kyoya's line of sight, only to find him furiously writing on his clipboard. Kyoya answered by growling something that would make a sailor blush.

"Go away," Kyoya hissed as he wrote faster, but it fell on deaf ears.

"We should go to Kyoto later today, right Kyoya? Oh, but we'll have to bring the other his club members too," Tamaki blabbed on (And on and on). Kyoya soon blocked him out (seeing that he was used to it) and was thinking about the new students at the school.

_first off, who would let teenages into the government? also, why would they want to join in the first place? And why did all of them come to this school?_ Kyoya seethed, righting faster with every question he asked himself.

"Uh, Kyoya? Are you alright?" Haruhi asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Kyoya mentally jumped, but of course, he had to keep up the appearence that he knows when, what, and where something and everything happens.

"Yes Haruhi, I'm alright. You know what Tamaki? I like that idea. Let's go to Kyoto with our new 'family' members," Kyoya stated, turning to the King of the host club.

Kaoru perked up. "Hey Mommy! Who are our new family members?" Hikaru chirped. Kyoya felt a vain bulge before heaving a deep sigh.

"They are Kiku Honda, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Toris Laurinaitis (I think), Romano Lovino Vargas, and Antonio Hernandez Carriedo. I considered Francis Bonnefoy, but he'll take the spotlight away from 'Daddy'," he informed, sneering the last word.

Said 'daddy' perked up with a twinkle in his eyes. "Then lets go and collect every single one and take them to Kyoto with us!" He jumped up and down, causing Kyoya to give a small smile.

"Not so fast King. First, we'll have to get them introduced to the host club's activities," Kyoya explained calmly, stepping to the door before looking back at the others. "Haruhi, Honey, Mori, Twins; go and get them."

The King pouted slightly when his name was not called. "Why can't I come Mommy?" He stuck out his lower lip, to try to pout his way in going.

Instead of Kyoya answering, Kaoru answered. "Because you attract to much attention," Hikaru picked up where he left off, "and besides, they would probably beat you up or walk away when they see you." The twins smirked at each other before walking out the door.

Tamaki lost the twinkle in his eyes and the hop in his step. "Fine..." He murmured, turning around to go to the mushroom-room. Haruhi watched him walk away with concern in her eyes.

"Show we really leave him alone?" She turned to the 'shadow King (Or prince, I can't remember)' or also called 'Mommy'.

Kyoya only smirked as he wrote more words on his clipboard. "Of course we should," he answered simply, stopping to look at his 'Daughter' before continuing to write.

Haruhi sighed before walking out. "Oh, haruhi?" Kyoya called, "You are to get Kiku Honda and Arthur Kirkland. they should be out in the garden."

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! Iggy, the french pervert totally got you!" The loud american laughed at his british buddy. Japan watched with slight amusement at his friends. Right now they were playing tag, and Arthur is denying that Francis was even near him.<p>

"No he didn't!" Arthur pouted. Japan smiled at his cuteness (Not cute! -from Britain), America laughing at his stubborness, and France wishing to get into England's Pants.

Behind them, Japan heard rustling. "Hhmmm?" He turned around. There stood Haruhi and a fluffy cat by her feet.

"Ah, Kiku- is it alright if I call you by your first name?- and Arthur, can you follow me to the host club?" She finally asked, after a long minute of awkward silence.

"ah, okay Haruhi-san," Japan answered first, followed by England.

They turned to walk back into the maze they called a school. Haruhi tried to listen to them, but they were speaking fluent Dutch and occasional French (1).

All to soon, they reached music room 3. Japan felt an unpleasant feeling (2) but shook it off.

England looked questionally at the door, wondering why they where at an abandon music room. The asian chuckled quietly as Haruhi opened the door, waiting to see England's surprised expression.

Haruhi looked around the room, but found that not only was Tamaki gone, but also Kyoya.

"Come in," she waved them in. Haruhi then sat on a sofa while they sat on one opposite of her.

One hour dragged into two hours, and Japan (Don't forget England!) started to nod off. England was talking with Haruhi quietly when he felt something flop onto his shoulder. He looked down and saw Japan.

_Well, he is 3,000 something years old, and playing tag isn't the best thing for him to do, _the brit thought while he smiled calmly. _He reminds me of colonial America..._ He frowned slightly before releasing a yawn.

_Sleepy... _England thought before nodding off too.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>OMAKE<span>_**

"I'm all sticky!" Honey cried. He and Mori were covered with tomatoes (And Honey had a Spaniard clinging onto him). Next to them was a fuming Italian.

"Yeah, at 'east yo' don' 'ave a purp' 'ace," Hikaru and Kaoru said stiffly. A happy-go-lucky America stood next to them, obviously happy they are in pain. Next to the american was a lithuanian man who frowned at said american.

They opened the door to find Haruhi reading a book and two people laying on a sofa. America walked over to the sofa and was horrified to see Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda laying in each others' arms.

"Ah, you're here," Haruhi said plainly, as if the two men laying together is a daily occurrence.

England opened his eyes slowly and saw America standing over him and Japan. "G'morning Alfie..." He yawned before snuggling closer to Japan (He fell asleep again! That bastard! -From the Hero!).

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered quietly at the nickname what Haruhi put medicine and bandages on their cuts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE 2<strong>_

Tamaki kissed Kyoya's forehead lightly. They where laying on Kyoya's bed, and obviously where in Kyoya's house. They had snuck out after the other host club members had left to get their assigned people.

"Should we go check on our children, Mommy?" Tamaki chuckled, his breath tickling the cheek of his secret boyfriend.

They had hooked up about two months before Haruhi had arrived, and their relationship has been hidden from everyone, even the other members of the host club.

Kyoya set a small kiss on the blonde's lips, a thing Tamaki learnt that meant 'yes'.

"I'm only letting you get away with that only because," Kyoya paused to place his head on Tamaki's shoulder, "I love you." (3)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**(1) Japan you know, pretty much stayed open to the Netherlands while he was a hikikomori (Someone who spends at least 6 months in seclusion with only close family members and really close friends to come over occasionally) And... France and England taught him a little french (England was basically raised by France I believe/guess)**

**(2) It is rare to get Japan mad, the closest thing to angry he gets is an 'unpleasant feeling'.**

**(3) such a corny-cheesy ending! DX but I couldn't help it! Also, use your imagination for what you think Kyoya and Tamaki are doing. I don't care what you think their doing... T.T (I'm actually ashamed of that Omake)**

**Next chapter, an OC is coming in for a sec, but only to nag at Japan, don't worry.**


	9. OC Alerts and Frustrated Japanese Men!

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 9 is up!**

**Ehem... Announcement!**

**I despise OCs in a story and my own are not an acception... BUT, since I HATE Taiwan, I'm like 'FUCK, I have to use an OC!'**

**Okay, just to let you know. The OC's name is Hanla Auckand and she is Korea's younger *cough_older_cough* sister and is somehow also Japan's sister and she is very worried about her because of everything that's happened to him, and she despises America because of WW2 (I think).**

**Anyways, I need more fanfics to read! If you give me a list of Hetalia fanfics, I will make some kind of chapter omaka thingy featuring your favorite pairings~ Oh, and if you decide to give me a list, no crack and please make sure it is over 5,000 words long~**

_**No warning on this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>"... Kyoto?" the countries asked in bewilderment.<p>

* * *

><p>Japan furrowed his eyes in frustration. He could not get it! From one angle, it looked like a diamond. In another, a square. But that [moron] king boy keeps on insisting it was a triangle!<p>

Finally giving in, he put his hands in his smooth, silky hair and pulled his head back to groan loudly before laying his head down on the soft plush sofa, content with his hand over his eyes.

Now, normally Japan would never get this frustrated over such a small, small thing. But, the Host Club has been wearing away his patience over the last few days. Specifically, Tamaki and the twins (Also getting an unexpected kiss from Prussia, getting seen almost nude by America, and waking up next to England doesn't help at all).

"K-kiku?" England asked timidly. He had never seen Japan this frustrated before. Honestly, it unnerved him to see the older man groan out loud, something only a handful have ever seen live (1).

"Hmm?" Japan grunted heatedly, another thing that only a few have seen. England sweat-dropped at the thought of an angry Japan in his hands.

"D-do you want to drink some tea?" He timidly asked, willing the asian to agree nodding his head in the direction of the tea kennel. So far, England had figured out that the only things that called him were: soft, fluffy things; tea; sakura; time.

"... I want to watch a movie..." He said slowly, emphasizing movie, and America perked up when he heard said word. Kaoru and Hikaru watched from a distance at their exchange. Anyways, the superpower nation raced towards the fuming nation in hopes to find out what movie they were watching.

"What movie?" He yelled, basically in Japan's ear, successfully angering the shorter man significantly.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough..." He muttered darkly at the thought of a frightened America with eyes wide open in fear and a high pitched scream coming out of his throat, successfully making the blonde's throat raw. He chuckled darkly at the thought, causing the hyper-active boy to shiver in fear (Not fear! There was a draft! D: ).

* * *

><p>"Oi~! Kyoya~!" a certain blonde king hollered, hoping to get the attention of his,<em> ehem... Boyfriend<em>. Kyoya responded by pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and growling dark things that nobody should **EVER** hear.

"What is it, _dear_?" Kyoya spat out, clearly not amused by his barbaric yelling. Tamaki flinched when Kyoya's voice caught up to him.

"S-sorry... Mommy. Buuttt... Do you want to watch a movie with Kiku and Alfred?" He said with a childlike excitement, with led to Kyoya to agreeing, rather timidly.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was eyeing Kiku suspiciously. He had a dark aura surrounding him, much like Kyoya whenever he returns to the living (and by that, I mean wake up). He was glaring daggers at Tamaki, with the occasional glance to Alfred or Arthur.<p>

_Why does he feel such resentment to Tamaki? Did Tamaki do something to offend the black haired man?_ He shook his head softly and started to ease-drop on a conversation the asian and british men were having, carefully writing what they exchanged.

"-He's just like Alfred-baka (1.5) and Ita-chan mixed together! What's worse, he's part french, and that means he's a pervert! So, he's a pervert, loud mouthed, and weak!" He heard Kiku hiss into the british man's ear in french, glaring at Tamaki's general direction every once in a while.

... Ah... So that's it (2).

* * *

><p>"What are we watching?" The american asked, jumping up and down with excitement. A certain angered nation heard this and smirked evilly. " Why don't you guess~" he sang as he pulled out a CD labeled The Exorcist (3). Luckily (or unluckily), the american was busy bothering- I mean, <em>asking<em> Britain what the movie is.

"I don't bloody know!" England pinched the bridge of his nose quite like what Kyoya was doing five minutes ago and let out a loud sigh. "How is it that you can give someone a migraine in less than half a minute?" he muttered among other things. Kyoya silently agreed while Japan calmed down in a corner.

The british male was the one to put in the movie, and the host club (who were watching the new members from the sidelines) saw that when he spotted the title, he was smiling in a rather creepy way.

Inside the british man's head, he was laughing crazily and before the title screen appeared, he muttered a simple sentence.

"You are the best Kiku~..."

* * *

><p>Five minutes into the movie and Japan was back to normal. The only thing that wasn't normal (or was it?) was the crying teen (or young man) gripping a plush pillow. The Host Club members watched in shock while the nations continued watching (Lovino, Antonio, Kiku, etc) the movie like nothing unusual was happening.<p>

They silently watched the movie until the door slammed open, causing everybody to jump up (excluding Honey, Mori, and Kyoya). There stood a young girl with elbow length, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was set with a scowl and tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Kiku! You left me home alone with Pochi again! I was so worried that you had gotten kidnapped and was getting raped in a dark room!" She cried out. "Did you know how much threatening I had to do to find out where you where?" She lunged forward and slung her arms around his neck.

"Hanla?" Japan stuttered as he blushed, not used to physical contact. "And I heard *Alfred-meinu was hear as well. How is he doing?" she asked, stopping her sniffling. The Japanese speaking people flinched at the word she used.

Japan stiffly pointed to the whimpering pile of human flesh (thanks to the movie) and said that he was doing fine. Hanla bowed to show her thanks before walking over to Alfred who somehow hasn't noticed her.

She pulled out something long and thin and raised it over her head before bringing it down on the back of his head, bound to give him a concussion and a bad bruise in the mourning. Satisfied with her work, Hanla said good bye to Japan, England, and Romano and walked out the door.

"... What just happened?" Haruhi asked the question the host club members were thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (1) what i mean is that Greece, Turkey, and possible Hungary record his groans, so only a few have see him groan live, the others only on the web. XD I swear, they are his personal stalkers!**

**(1.5) I noticed that stuff like '-san' '-sama' '-pon' ect is added to the end of a name but when translating it, it would be like 'Mr. Bob' 'Master (Or something like that) Joe' ' Pet Tyki (or is it Tyki pet?)'... Idiot Alfred...**

**(2) Kyoya has met Alfred and Ita-chan before, but he doesn't get the french part because he isn't a _stalker_! Why would you think that? !**

**(3) I haven't watched that yet... *sad face***

***I used Google Translate for that so... It _might_ be wrong, it should be the b word. XD**

**You should listen to Owl city- Kamikaze**

**It's almost as awesome as Prussia.**


	10. Pervert Frogs at Altitude 30,000!

**A/N: Little side story~**

**Well, England is a -what's it call?- flight attendant and France is a pervert~!**

**Anyways, my upper legs and mid-back feel like... someone stabbed them and poured... H2O2 (Isn't it called hydrogen peroxide?) Then stitched them back up without any pain killers(?) and them severely beating them until they become a ****_fucking_ bloody pile of blood, tendons, bones, and meat. ):(**

**Well, now that I got that out of my system, I got the game Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. yay.**

* * *

><p><em>"Attention passengers, we have now reached cruising altitude and I'm turning off the seatbelt sign, feel free to move about the cabin. However, I would ask that you keep your seatbelt buckled if you choose to remain seated. Thank you."<em>

England unbuckled and jumped out of his seat, stretching. Now all he had to do was wait for—

"The flight attendants will now be coming by with carts of refreshments."

Oh, that was fast. England walked over and placed himself behind a cart. He pushed slightly.

"Holy..." those things were heavier than they looked. Then again, England was stronger than he looked. With a bit of a start, he easily pushed the trolley down one of the aisles.

"Drinks, anyone?" he chimed, with a blinding smile. People pleaser, that's him.

A water there, a soda here... No one else for now? Alright.

He continued walking, but stopped for a moment when he accidentally brushed against someone's elbow. The said "someone" gave a diminuending whistle, which had basically the same effect as a wolf call.

"Oh, pardon me, sir," England said, ignoring the whistle. Some people were pricks, really, and you just had to ignore them.

"No, no trouble," came the reply. Wait, wait, didn't England know that voice?

He looked down.

"God have mercy," he cried quietly to himself before saying something to the person.

"Er, I mean, hello, France."

* * *

><p>England finished his refreshment run and took refuge in the back of the plane. Passengers weren't allowed back there. He was safe, for now.<p>

Of course, anyone else who swung around thought he was crazy, due to how panicked he looked when there was obviously nothing wrong.

Breathe, England, breathe. He's just a passenger, just like everyone else. He just happens to be on the same plane that you just now started to work on. Yeah. Just happens.

For some reason, England highly doubted that.

"Hey, England," one of the more seasoned flight attendants called.

"Hm? Yeah?" England turned to face her from his 'corner of security'.

"Someone's pressed the 'assist' button at their seat. Why don't you go help them, okay?" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yeah, okay...what seat?" The nation asked inquisitively.

"14B." She answered before turning back to go cater the passengers.

"'Kay." He said absently, jumping out of his corner of security.

* * *

><p>"France, you do realize we have procedures for people who press that button for no reason." England felt a vain pop.<p>

"But...I need help." France said innocently.

"Yes, I am aware." The british man agreed.

"Oh, that's just mean." France said as he folded his arms across his chest as he looked at England.

"You deserve it and more." Said british man grumbled.

"Yes, I do deserve more." The french man said, nodding his head up and down.

"Well, I don't think I'm allowed to verbally abuse the passengers." England racked through his head for the rules.

"I'd take abuse from you any day." France winked.

"... Okay... Anyways, why did you press the button?" England asked as he watched the french man.

Said french man suddenly remembered that he pressed the button. "Oh, yeah. Well, I think my seatbelt's stuck."

France couldn't resist a grin.

"... Bloody hell, France, you are a pervert." England growled at the other man.

France blinked. "Awwww, come on. I'm serious..."

England clenched his teeth in a grimace. Why was it the creepy guys? Why could he never have a _normal_ person pine after him?

"Don't you dare touch me," England stated, and then leaned over to unbuckle the creep's seatbelt.

France complacently kept his hands still. Of course, one of his hands was being kept still on the armrest that England was leaning over.

"Oh, _blinding_, it really is stuck, isn't it," England groaned, standing back up. Of course, he didn't doubt for a second that France had done it on purpose.

"Uhm, yeah. But wait, I think you almost got it. Try again." France said happily.

"France, bloody hell, you really do need help." England groaned.

France sighed dramatically. "Yeah, but my last therapist got sent to the loony bin before he could send me."

"Well, that's a shame." England rolled his eyes at the pervert.

France grinned wolfishly. "Isn't it?"

England looked up as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," he said, and then slipped past France into the empty seat next to him.

"Well, what's this?" France asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, I'm just getting out of the aisle until we get your stupid seatbelt unstuck." England hissed furiously.

"Hm, I see." France pondered this, smirking all the while.

"Yeah, don't get your hopes up, pervert." England made a move to elbow Frace in the stomach, but remembered the rules of his job.

"Of course not." France pretented to look hurt at the british man.

If England could have seen France's face when he started working with the seatbelt again, a certain someone would have probably gotten slapped.

"Hey England, while you're down there, you might as well give me a bl—owwwwww." France groaned.

Or an elbow in the stomach. That works, too.

"France, why is there a paperclip in here?" England stared at the buckle.

France shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't the foggiest."

"I highly doubt that." England growled.

So did France.

England looked at France's face to ask him a question. "Hey, you have any tweezers?"

"Oh, yeah, hold on." The french man held up a finger as he pulled out a Swiss Army Knife.

"BLOODY HELL FRANC... IS! why do you have that on an airplane, for god's sakes?" England gaped at him.

"Oh. Uhm... I don't know. You want tweezers or not?" France rubbed his head.

England was starting to fear for his safety. "Yeah, hand them over."

* * *

><p>In around a minute, France's seatbelt finally released him.<p>

"Wow, you're good with your hands, aren't you?" the older of the two exclaimed joyfully.

"You, for one, are never going to find out how good, that's for sure," England grumbled, pocketing the paperclip and handing France's threat to national security back.

"If you say so..." France said skeptically.

"I do say so. And if you wouldn't mind moving your legs a bit, I'm leav—" England was interrupted by a "ding" as the seatbelt sign turned on.

_"Attention, passengers, we will be experiencing some slight turbulence, so if you could find your seats immediately, that would be dandy."_

France pushed England back into the empty seat.

"Looks like you're staying here for now," he purred, buckling his seatbelt again. England groaned, and reluctantly strapped himself in. He really needed to go to church more. God obviously hated him for something.

Said nation pointedly stared out the window. The clouds looked kind of dark... creepy.

"Hey, England," France said quietly. England turned around, against his better judgment.

Once he did, he was met with a kiss.

"Thanks for getting my seatbelt," France said with a wink.

"Y-yeah," England stammered, his face turning red. He hurriedly turned to look out the window again.

"Aww, how cute," France said, smiling. England folded his arms and squared his shoulders, leaning into his seat. He did not like being "aww"'d at. And he couldn't help but notice that France could probably see his ears turning bright red.

"England," France said again. This time he didn't turn around.

"What?" Said nation asked.

"You've got something on your pants." Blonde number one stated.

"Big deal." Blonde number two waved his hand to tell the pervert to leave him alone.

But of course, perverts are hard to get rid of.

"No, seriously." He stared at England's leg.

"I don't care." England was starting to feel the intensity of his stare on his leg.

"But..." France weakly objected.

"Sod off, France."

But for some reason, this translated to France as "well, get it off, then" and he took the liberty of leaning over and getting it off his pants. Of course, "it" just happened to be on the in-side of one of England's thighs.

England jumped before glaring at France. "Bloody hell, France, do you want me to get you arrested? I'm pretty sure I could at this point!"

"I was just getting a piece of lint off for you." France pointed out.

England growled. "I could have gotten it off myself."

France smirked. "But you weren't."

"Augh," England groaned in frustration. He glared up at the seatbelt sign, willing it to turn off. _Off_. Off I say.

Surprisingly enough, it did.

"Oh thank god," England breathed, reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Er, uhm, unbuckle... his seatbelt...

For some odd reason, it wouldn't come off.

"France. What did you do." England pointedly glared at his childhood "friend".

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" France acted innocent.

England was seething. "I'm going to bleeding kill you."

"It's not my fault the seatbelts are faulty." France shrugged calmly.

"Huh. Right," England grumbled. He stared at his seatbelt. Then he decided that he would rather get out of there right now,

fixed belt or not. He tried to pull the seatbelt out so he could slip out from under it.

It wouldn't budge.

"France, in any other situation I would be amazed at whatever you did to these. But seriously. You. Need. Help." England admitted easily.

"Looks more like you need help with that seatbelt," France said. England frowned, turning pink again.

"You bloody well make it quick, Bonnefoy," he grumbled, folding his arms. France did a mock-salute, and pulled out his army knife.

**_The FUCKING End_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love this pairing and I was beginning to get lazy~**

**whenever I write 'A/N's, I always forget what I'm going to write.**

**And I write just to take up space. LOL.**


	11. Christmas Special!

**Laila: Hello! Just stopping by to tell you guys my week~ :D We only had three days of school this week~ And, guess what! There is no snow outside. Pity.**  
><strong>Anyways, today I went to a christmas party and when I got a present, and when I saw my name, the only thing that crossed my name was: Is my name really this hard to spell? Then we all laughed at turned into unicorns. Amen.<strong>

**Natsuka: You know, I want to read some more Ouran and Hetalia crossovers.**

**Laila: Yeah! I think there is only... like, One other crossover with more than 10,000 words.**

**Natsuka: Anyways, who knows some good Sasodei (Naruto) stories? Or Poker pair (D. Gray Man)? Or RoyxEd (FMA)?**

**Laila: Well, Merry yesterday-was-christmas!**

**Natsuka: I (We) would have updated yesterday, but my mom, for some reason, made me get off the computer...**

* * *

><p>"Dude! Japan, guess what day it is today!" America screeched over the phone.<p>

"Ah, please don't yell over the phone, that is the whole reason why I invented phones with volume(1)." Said nation blinked as he talked over the phone to America.

"Sorry dude; But guess what day it is!" The blonde quickly apologized before continuing.

"I do not know due to my old age." Japan stated.

America smiled widely. "Today is Christmas!"

"... Ah, I vaguely remember it now." Japan said quietly.

"I'm having a totally awesome party at my house! You, Italy, and Germany are invited (The more people, the more presents!)!" America raved on.

"... Er, I'm... Busy (AH! Have to go E-mail Hungary-chan to make an appointment...)..." Japan sweatdropped.

Amerca pouted. "B-but... I wanted to spent time with you (and your super awesome Christmas presents)..."

"E-er, is that the door? I guess I'll call you later!" Japan hung up and sighed with relief.

"... Damn..." America cursed quietly.

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! I have a present for you~!" Honey exclaimed happily as he jumped in front of the only girl in the host club.<p>

"Oh, you shouldn't have to..." Haruhi smiled awkwardly. Honey pouted slightly before brightening up again.

"You should open it Haru-chan!" He giggled with joy.

Haruhi sighed softly before taking the wrapper off her present. "... Cake?" She asked curiously.

"Yup~! There's chocolate, and vanilla with strawberries, and also dark chocolate with apples~!" Honey said happily before asking a question.

"Can I have a piece?"

* * *

><p>The host club was ecstatic with the christmas joy. Honey and Mori were dressed as raindeer, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed as elves, Kyoya was dressed as Mrs Claus while Tamaki was dressed as Santa Claus.<p>

"... They're overdueing this..." Japan deadpanned as he sipped his tea with England. Around them were about five christmas trees (all decorated with lights and such), hundreds of presents, and lots and LOTS of fake snow.

"Yes they are," England agreed before continuing, "but atleast the aren't like Alfred." That was something the both of the could agree on.

"So who are you going to spend Christmas with?" Japan asked curiously. England blushed deeply and mumbled some words.

"What?" The asian asked, unable to understand.

"Francis..." England mumbled a bit louder, but not loud enough for anyone but Japan to hear. The asian stared at him for a minute before smiling. "I hope he treats you well," Japan patted England's shoulder before going to talk to Romano and Spain.

"Kiku..." England's face redden.

* * *

><p>"Presents~!" Tamaki cried out when the clock stuck 3. The seasoned host club members were used to his random yelling, thus they didn't jump like the nations. "It's time to open presents~!" Honey said cutely as he walked over to Mori and handed him a present.<p>

"Huzzah!" America, Kaoru, and Hikaru cheered while skipping around in circles (A/N: As I wrote this, I thought, 'Gay pansies...' Go Homosexuality!). They turned to each other and handed each other a box.

Spain run over to Romano and handed him a big, red box. "F-for... Me?" Romano asked, surprised. Spain only smiled and hugged Romano. Romano's face heated up before he opened the box.

"Oi, Kiku," England called to the nation with a video camera. "Hai?" Japan asked, still recording Romano and Spain. "H-here..." He handed him a rectangular box. "Thank you Arthur. Here," Japan handed him his own present.

"... Where's Toris?" America asked randomly. The host club went silent.

* * *

><p>"I-i-ivan... M-merry ch-chri-christmas..." Lithuania Shakily handed the Russian a bottle shaped present. Russia smiled warmly at the shivering nation.<p>

"why thank you. Here is your present," he said as he handed him a envalope. "Th-thank y-y-you..." Lithuania cried. _Where is Belarus when you need her? !_

* * *

><p>"What did you guys get?" Tamaki asked the members of his club. Honey answered first. "I got cake, cake, cake, cake, and hey! More cake~!" Pink flowers appeared around the small teen as he thought of all the cake he now has.<p>

"We got... '100 ways to trick the Police', cake, tomatoes, and manga," the twins said in unison.

"I got tea, some books, and cake," England said as he stared longingly at the tea.

"I got money and cake," Kyoya smiled darkly.

"I got cake, money, a book, and... a college scholarship? !" Haruhi stared at the scholarship with shock.

"..." Japan said as he stared at his manga and cake.

"I fucking got cake, tomatoes, and a movie," Romano grumbled.

All Spain did was cuddle the italian, ignoring his presents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done!**

**Smileren,**

**I'm so sorry! It's just, I haven't watched Ouran in such a long time! I can't remember how they act!**

**-Laila & Natsuka**

**Next chapter will be like Alice in Wonderland. :D ... maybe...**

**(1) I don't care who invented it...**

**... M gonna edit this later...**


	12. Epic Pirate Battle!

**too lazy to describe them so just imagine pirate Iggy and Spain.**

**Oh oh oh! Poll time! Short chapter is short. dealz with it. I also have a new story!**

* * *

><p>"... Pirates..." Romano deadpanned. The nations looked around the pirate ship that used to be a host cluba music room 3. All of the host club members were dressed in brightly coloured captains' cloth.

Romano turned to his left. Spain and England were sparkling at the thought of the renaissance when they noticed each other. They started to glare at each other.

Romano turned to his right. America was thinking of pirates of the carribean, Lithuania was daydreaming of Belarus, and Japan was thinking of how his life went wrong (Thanks to the american and others).

England was the first to respond. "So... We have to dress as pirates?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, do we?" The spaniard added in, hoping to get revenge on England. Tamaki smiled brightly at them, causing some girls to swoon and faint.

"Yup! You may choose any of the outfits we have here~!" He sang joyfully. He looked away from the nations for a second before looking back. "... Where did they go?" He asked quitely. Romano, Lithuania, and Japan looked at where Tamaki was looking.

"It appears that they are getting changed," Japan stated. They (host club and nations) turned to watch the door. They waited in silence, even the girls. A few minutes later, they all heard footsteps.

"What you are about to see might shock you," Japan and America warned. The footsteps stopped. The door handle slowly moved down, and in stepped England and Spain, transformed.

The girls instantly nosebled.

"Hm? Aren't you guys going to change?" England asked curiously, wondering why everyone was looking at them. Japan stared, Lithuania stuttered, Romano cursed, and America snapped out of pirateland.

"Dude, America doesn't have any pirates... Right?" America thought out loud. "I agree with Alfred. I don't think Lithuania has any pirates," Lithuania laughed awkwardly.

"Fuckers, Italy has the renaissance!" Romano cursed. Everybody turned to the ever so apathetic Japan.

"No thank you. I am a more... Samurai or ninja man, thank you very much," Japan looked away from everybody before turning to England and Spain. "don't you two have to settle a score or someting like that?" He asked.

England and Spain grinned evilly at each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-insert pirate battle here-<em>**

* * *

><p>"A-antonio," Romano cried, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Spain looked up with half lidded eyes and smiled.<p>

"Roma... I.. I guess this is good bye..." Spain whinced before his face relaxed. Rain softly poured over them.

"N-no! Chigi! D-don't leave me Antonio!" Romano's tears fell freely. The host club and guests leaned in to get a closer look. Some girls were crying while others were fangirling.

"Romano... te quiero(1)..." Spain's eyes closed.

"Geez... They were fake swords..." England mumbled quietly. Some girls turned to glare at him before turning back to the two europeans.

* * *

><p><strong>It's so short! TT,TT<strong>

**(1) Te quiero: I love you. PS I used google translate. :P**

**Natsuka: There we go! after fucking forever, I- we- post a chapter!**

**Laila: woot...**

**Natsuka: What crawled up your ass and died?**

**Laila: Language! It's just... -sigh- I don't know...**

**Natsuka: Anyways, since this imbecile here is being moody-**

**Laila: Hey!**

**Natsuka: -I want to say something about Ouran high school hetalia club. I have not been bitch slapped in the face by inspiration, and this story has absolutely no plot what-so-ever.**

**Laila: ... Why is this fanfic's title so long?**

**Komurin: ... Can you get bitch slapped by inspiration?**

**Natsuka: ... It's best not to question.**

**Laila: ... ... ...**

**Komurin: ... ... ...**

**Natsuka: ... ... ... Why is Sir Komurin Descole III here?**

**Komurin: Laila dragged me here.**

**Laila: Guilty as charged~ L(=ω=)**


	13. World Meetings and Creeping Hosts!

**A/N: We had a spelling bee test to see who were going to be in the spelling test, and... I got out on my first word! DX**

**The word was Syllible (?) And that word got half the class out. =.='**

**But my friend had to spell pyramid and she failed epically. lol.**

**I have stright 'A's~**

**Read this!:**

_**Blackhawk Elementary Only School in Winnebago County to Receive the 2011 Illinois Spotlight Schools Award for Academic Achievement**_

_**blackhawk Elementary has been awarded the Illinois spotlight award every year since 2003. This award is given to schools with high poverty rates that exceed state expectations. Over the past decade the state has raised the qualifying score each year to receive the award, thus creating fewer and fewer schools that were able to earn this recognition. Last year the standard was raised so that 87% of all students must meet or exceed state standards on ISAT testing in order to qualify for the award.**_

_**I am proud to announce that this year the only school to achieve the award in Winnebago County was (Should be "is." =.=') Blackhawk Elementary. Etc, etc.**_

**I'm so proud of my school. -cried out rainbows- so. here, have a -sniff- chapter.**

**OMG! At 5:19 PM (2/17/2012), A child got abducted somewhere around here! Me so scared! She (Or maybe it said he...) Has black hair, brown eyes! OMG. Me and my sister better hide (We both have black hair, brown eyes)...**

* * *

><p>"Tamaki-san, we will not be here tomorrow," Japan stated after taking a sip of his green tea. The host club glanced at their half-members, half-nots.<p>

"Where are you going?" Honey questioned eagerly. England smiled softly at the rather cute third year.

"We have to go to a... Meeting," Japan explained. England and America nodded their heads enthusiasm while Spain and Romano were in a hot make out session (**A/N: I HAD to add that! XD**).

"H-hey! P-please keep it PG," Lithuania stuttered angrily at the couple. Mori, Japan, and England were slowly and quietly inching away from the two. Tamaki and America were busy laughing (For no apparent reason, too). Haruhi was ignoring the two males who were... Making out and Kyoya just ignored everyone in general.

The twin's on the other hand, were taking multiple pictures of the twin and were whispering to each other that sounded suspisiously like 'sell these photos for big money' and 'the girls will be all over these overpriced pictures!'

England looked at his watch and jumped up.

"Bloody hell we're late!" he screeched (**A/N: not the word i'm looking for...**), alarming Japan and Lithuania. England raced out, but not before grabbing ahold of the annoying blond they dubbed idio- Alfred/America. Lithuania ran after him, and like him, he grabbed ahold of the Italian (Whom was yelling curses at the now shaking Lithuanian) and Spaniard.

"Gomen(1)," Japan apologised and walked swiftly after the others. The host club was left in silence which was broken by the twins.

"Who agrees with us that we should follow them?" they asked in unison. Tamaki and Honey sparkled adorably and Mori just nodded his head. Haruhi, sighed but agreed, as did Kyoya. After all, Kyoya needed some dirt on these people.

"Alright!" Hikaru shouted.

"To-" that was Kaoru.

"-the-" back to Hikaru.

"-HostClubmobile!" the twins finished.

"We don't have a HostClubmobile..." Haruhi deadpanned, but was shushed by the twins.

"King doesn't know that!" they whispered loudly, but luckily for them, he was busy having a rather one-sided conversation with Kyoya.

"Okay! Gather 'round!" Kaoru yelled loudly. Kaoru was next to Haruhi, whom was next to Hikaru, whom was nect to Tamaki, whom was next to Kyoya, whom was next to Honey, whom was next Mori, whom was next to Kaoru. Basically, for whom that got lost, the order was: Kaoru, Haruhi, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, then Mori.

"This is our awesome plan..." and their voices faded into the distance.

* * *

><p>"Do you have the feeling that we're being watched?" England asked, concerned. Japan was about to agree when America interrupted him.<p>

"Of course not Iggy!" He shouted to the world. England smacked him upside the head.

"Bloody hell America, don't yell!" England hissed, reverting back to their country names. While England and America fought, Japan looked back worrily.

* * *

><p>"Super sensitive hearing spy aid," Kaoru and Hikaru snickered together. The host club had manage to hear the "America" comment.<p>

"Why did he call him America?" Haruhi asked the others. Everyone paused (Except Kyoya, he was writing) to think about the question.

"Didn't Kyoya say something about them being in the government?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I think he also said something about there's one for each country," Hikaru added.

"Honey, Mori, go on ahead and contact us when they reach their destination," Tamaki ordered kingly.

"Yes sir, Tamaki sir!" Honey smiled before disappearing, as did Mori.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to finish this story... If it's the last thing I do! I'm losing inspiration... TT^TT**

**Annoymous- Thank you! When I was typing that part, I thought "Ti amo" which is italian for "I love you"... But Spain isn't Italian. And I hate translators! They are always (Or almost) wrong!**

**angel61991- Yes it does lol. Komui and his wack-o robots XD**

**Musicforeverinmysoul (I love your Pen Name!)- Thanks for offering! But, I have a problem with asking for help... It's not you, It's me... LOL XD**

**RedRibbon of Fate- I might add that awesome pairing in the next chapter (Because I love it sooo much)~**

**(1) I live in america... I don't know spanish... But I know some Japanese... What's wrong with me! Gomen- sorry.**


	14. Secret Revealed!

**A/N: Why are you guys still reading this? I really want to make fun of you guys for reading this. But that's just how I show I care. I like to verbally abuse people... Help me.**

**Warning: Hints of: FrUK, Spamano, Ameripan, Sufin**

* * *

><p>"Meeting resumed!" Germany shouted out, and, of course, was ignored. France was sticking his hand down England's pants (LOL), Italy was sleeping and was dreaming of pasta, Romano and Spain had continued their makeout session, which attracted the attention of Hungary with a camera. Germany did a face palm... Of Doom! Nah, just kidding.<p>

Japan was bent over a book called Eragon(c) which he found on the way there. Or should I say stole? Maybe it's a sign (A/N: One of my fav books. Read et noaw!). A sign about how evil he is. Nah.

"Japan!" America shouted, attracting the attention of half the conference room. Japan was quiet for a minute.

"... What?" The asian nation looked up. Everybody gaped at him- they've never heard him say that word before! It's the end of the world. Jk, jk, not really. America looked closely at Japan to see if he was ill.

America's face was reeeaaalllyyy , really close to Japan's, so Hungary decided to make more money. And yaoi. And she did that by 'accidentally' pushing America. America's lips connected with Japan's, and both stared at each other with shock.

'Not again!' Japan thought as he blushed heavily. He abruptly pulled away from America and distanced himself away from the American.

"Aiyaa! Stay away from my little brother (A/N: I looked on this website, and it said that Japan was formed before China. :P) aru!" China shouted after he broke out of his stooper. His yell snapped everybody out of their shock. China is the best. He jumped over the table and dragged Japan to the other side of the room, away from the american.

"This is a consperacy!" Shouted Prussia as he smacked the table heavily with his right hand.

"Do you even know what that means?" Grumbled England loudly. He had just escaped the clutches of a perverted frog and was currently on the other side of the room from said country. Netherlands appeared next to China and grabbed Japan out of the chinese man's arms.

"Oi!" China protested, but was ignored.

"Don't worry Japan, I'll protect you," Netherlands said as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male.

"Netherlands-san," breathed Japan. Their faces were mere inches apart as they looked deeply in each others' eyes. Suddenly, a flash came from the left. The conference room was silent. Netherlands broke said silence.

"... Did ja get the picture?" Netherlands looked to the side were Hungary was. Hungary had a camera, binder (full of hot yaoi pictures), and a nose bleed.

"Yup!" she happily replied. Everyone was staring at them.

"What?" America finally choked out.

"We take pictures and sell them at 20% over retail price!" Hungary chirped. "Anyways, we have a meeting to continue!"

"Eh-hem. You are correct," Germany coughed slightly.

* * *

><p>"So, where are they, Honey?" Tamaki asked the not-so-hyperactive blond. No response. "Um... Honey?"<p>

"He saw many scarring things over there," Mori cut in.

"Fine. Lead the way, Mori!" Tamaki shrugged and pointed south. Mori only nodded his head and went the opposite way of Tamaki. They traveled through twisting roads and alleys before the arrived at their destination, a big three story building. There was no security, oddly.

Mori led them to a tall and sturdy tree and they proceeded to climb the tree, which was easy because of the many footholes and branchs. They climbed until they where under the third story window.

"Shut up America!" That was Arthur.

"Ahhahahaha!" Alfred.

"Just continue with the meeting England! Maybe if you bore his ears off, he'll be quite~!" Now Francis.

"Shut up you perverted frog!" Back to Arthur.

"What did I just say that sounded remotely perverted?" And back to Francis.

"Pasta~!" Veneziano cut in.

Suddenly, the Host Club heard gun shots. Everybody was deathly quite inside the room.

"Shut up! America, go to the corner! France, England, just relieve your sexual tense, or England, get a restraining order on him! Japan, speak your opinion instead of agreeing with the burger idiot! And you, Italy, stop being a useless idiot," Vash ranted, "and Spain and Romano! Stop Making Out!" he glared at the two.

"Thank you Switzerland," Ludwig smiled. Wait. How do they know he's smiling? Oh well. The Host Club climbed down the tree to discuse what they just heard.

"Why are they calling each other countries?" Haruhi asked Kyoya. Kyoya opened his mouth to answer her, but a little micronation cut him off.

"Why hello there, friends!" a young boy in a sailor outfit smiled. Yes, 'tis the great, Sealand!

"Are you friends with that mean jerk face?" He pouted before brightening. "My name is Sealand!"

"Sealand?" asked Honey, who had just snapped out of La La Land.

"Yup! I'm the best country ever! But jerk face England kicked me out of the world conference room..." he trailed off.

"Why are they in there?" Kyoya questioned the Honey-like sea fort.

"They talk about wars and other country stuff like that. Well, only when they get work done. The only thing they actually do in there is argue and sexually harrass each other," Sealand puffed out a cheek and folded his arms.

"So adorable!" Tamaki glomped him.

"Let me go! Respect your elders!" Sealand yelled loudly, but to no avail.

"Jerk Face! France! Mom! Dad! Help! A Creepy Guy Is Sexually Harrassing Me, And Wants Me To Get In His Stinky Van!" Sealand yelled on the top of his lungs. The Host Club froze.

"Let him go King!" Kaoru and Hikaru paniced, running around each other, but Tamaki didn't respond because he was frozen with fear.

"Sealand?" voices called out. Out came England, France, Sweden, and finland.

"-le gasp-! Tamaki? What are you doing to the poor boy!" France gasped. Sure, he raped innocent british males, but he has some morals, unlike a certain spaniard.

"Baby!" Finland cried, tears pouring down his face. He is such a drama queen.

"Good job Tamaki. Now, if you want this... Thing back, you must answer our questions," Kyoya stated. Finland and England nodded swiftly while Sweden merely grunted.

"Why do you call each other country names?" he began.

Finland, Sweden, England, and France looked at each other cautiously. Their bosses have always, every single day, told the not to tell a human (Besides trusty staff) they were countries.

"... Tamaki can't hurt a little boy," England whispered timidly to the other three, "I think the guy has some morals. Besides the raping little kids thing."

"Hey!" Tamaki objected, because he had heard England's rather loud whisper.

"Peter, can you escape from the child offender by yourself?" England smiled nervously.

"Come on jerkface! You're willing to lose your little brother's innocence!" Peter/Sealand cried.

"Just tell them!" Finland growled at England. Finland growling is a very frightening thing, so England did the thing everybody would do. Listen to him.

"Fine! We're Countries!" He yelled out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm disappointed in myself... So close to 100 reviews! :D party!**


	15. WTF IS THIS!

**A/N: ... Yeah... No comment...**

**I used to HATE xxxHolic so much, but now I'm reading a Dou/Wata fanfiction. It is so wanderful! (*7*)**

**Erm... I am working on the next/last chapter! Just... Wait, please? Enjoy this think that popped out of my head!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, look! That car is smaller than ours! Ram it now<strong>(1)<strong>!" Japan pointed at the car before them excitedly, then proceeded to wabble a bit and fall over, leaning against the window. He turned to England -with half-lidded eyes-, whom was driving the car. "Hey Iggy-chan?" he said weakly.

England sweatdropped. "Yes Japan?"

"I drank something funny," Japan giggled, eyes closed. England turned to glare at Tamaki, who accidentally (Or maybe he did it on purpose?) got Japan some sake instead of the requested water. And isn't he a bit young to have sake with himself?

Tamaki just shrugged and turned his attention to the twins, who were recording the drunk nation with gusto.

"I haven't seen Japan this drunk in 347 years..." England murmured angrily, and turned the car up Japan's driveway. "How strong was that sake anyways?" he turned to Tamaki again.

"How should I know?" Tamaki grunted. England and the twins (Japan was looking out the window singing about kitties and Crystal Meth) looked at his with surprise. Tamaki would NEVER grunt. The car was left in a deathly silence.

England opened his mouth. "Did you drink some too?" England uttered in disbelief.

"Fuck yeah!" Tamaki yelled, then passed out. Japan proceeded to pass out as well. But before doing so, he uttered a sentence that will forever change England's and the twins view of him (and shock them to the CORE).

"Did you know that one hour of sex can burn three-hundred-sixty calories?"

The **FUCKING** End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... Soshite Bouya wa... Can't remember the rest. I learnt how to play the 14th's song on the piano! And I'm going to play Still Alive from Portal~ THE CAKE IS A LIE! I have a few questions-**

**1) WTF are hits?**

**2) Do you have any suggestions for a new crossover I can do (This is coming to an end)?**

**3) I'm bored.**

**4) How the HELL do you RP? ! ? !**

**5) I have no friends on FF. D:**

**...**

**Short thingy is short! Deal with it!**

**(1)I said that to my dad before (His truck is humongous!) because there was a tiny car in front of us.**


	16. This Chapter! The Last Chapter!

**A/N: lol U mad?**

**This is the last chapter you will ever see. Unless it is an omaka. Listening to someone play Amnesia on the youtubez. :D**

**This chapter. Just- this chapter. I got bored, okay!**

* * *

><p>Everypony- I mean, everyone stared in shock at EnglandArthur. England turned to France and glared at him.

"Frog, let's go," he grabbed the other nation's sleeve and pulled him away. He turned back to the host club with narrowed eyes. "I didn't say anything." he then marched away, dragging away France.

Everybody stared after them.

It was quite.

Still quite.

Even more quite.

Finland sneezed.

But other then that, silence.

Finland and Sweden turned around and left.

The host club was silent.

_**-back with da epic countries of epicness-**_

"Like, soooo..." Poland drawled. Everybody glanced over to him. "We should, like, totally dress up to pass the, like, time." Hungary and Japan nodded their head's ethusiatically with his ideas.

So then Hungary and Japan teleported out of the room and came back five minutes later carrying a pile of dresses. Italy says what?

So then everybody magically got into the dresses. Italy wore his Chibitalia dress, France wore a french maid dress, Finland wore a female santa/miss claus dress, and countless others. Sexy timez.

Everybody had hot sex. Yay for sex. You should know what sex is, right? Where someone (perferably male) puts his thingy (Perferably a penis) into a woman's/man's thingy (perferably vagina/anus). They all had hot hybrid nation children.

**-lol wut-**

Japan woke up with a start. That was, by far, the weirdest dream he's ever had in his entire life.

"No more Ouran High School Host Club and Hentai before going to bed," he murmured quietly to himself. He recalled all of his dream and blushed deeply.

Japan will never have the same thoughts about another country ever again, in the history of life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Le sigh. This chapter was made because of the lemon thing. Here it is. Don't be mad at me.**

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf

Scatter Inner Sakura

Deeae

RainbowLolita

Shadow On The Full Moon

Evermore Moon-A Selfish Writer

**Honda Natsuka (the best author ever in the history of the fucking yaoi fan base)**


End file.
